1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new resistance genes which have been isolated from plants and to their use for the, transformation of vectors, host organisms and plants, and to the production of plants which exhibit an increased resistance to pests.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many plants are provided with natural possibilities for resisting pests. These resistance mechanisms are controlled by resistance genes. They can be activated by biotic stimuli (for example attack by pests) or abiotic stimuli (for example UV light). In most cases, the mechanisms of these resistances are not yet fully known. There is a demand for having resistance genes available which are primarily activated by pests and which can be incorporated into the genome of plants to further increase the latter's already existing resistance to pests. Such resistance genes which can specifically be induced by pests were hitherto unknown.